User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Response to archived conversation Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have responded to your message regarding the "Water Transport" category in Archive 23. It is a relatively unimportant response, but I felt that it would be appropriate to notify you, since I replied after you had archived your Talk page, and you may have missed it otherwise. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:21, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Already seen, thanks. The bot has done the job, btw. I also realised I can start using the bot to replace files that appear in millions of pages that have been renamed...so if you ever need a file link to be updated after the file has been renamed, that appears on lots of pages, give me a shout. The bot-job list is defunct so I'm going to delete that. Just contact me if you ever need the bot to do something. Monk Talk 16:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. That is quite convenient; thank you for telling me. By the way, have you gotten the bot able to italicize Grand Theft Auto titles yet? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Not yet >:( Monk Talk 17:03, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drats. Please let me know if and when you make it do so, then I can stop the repetitive task of italicizing the titles. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:05, November 10, 2016 (UTC) File name? *What's wrong with the file name of "File:Niko Bellic Transparent.png"? It isn't for any article; it was only for my userspace. I'm just wondering why you moved it, because I don't see anything wrong with the original name, personally. • Krade (Board • ) 16:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :While files on user pages can be unlicensed, we personally prefer the files to be named consistently with those appearing on other articles, regardless of where they appear - this makes them easier to manage for whatever in future. Simply put, avoid spaces and mention game abbreviations if necessary. We don't usually rename them unless they are really poorly named (i.e, asdabdoasbodsa.jpg would be a poor file name and the file would either be renamed or deleted depending on how necessary the image is to the wiki) (if it's a random file completely unrelated to GTA, regardless of whether it appears on a user page or an article, it would be deleted but if it was a good quality GTA picture, just poorly named, we'd consider renaming it rather than deleting it). I only renamed yours today as I was cleaning up the recent uploads and saw that yours didn't quite match - it probably wouldn't happen normally :p. Don't feel threatened or offended by this, as this isn't an offense unless files are inserted to articles without proper names or licenses. Thanks. Stay safe :) Monk Talk 16:42, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :*Alright, I understand. Thanks. • Krade (Board • ) 16:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Gang Attacks Photo Why did you remove my photo on Gang Attacks? It was on topic, and I thought it was helpful. Why? :It was poor quality - it appears to have been taken using a phone or camera, rather than a screenshot of the actual game. Large resolution doesn't make up for phone/camera shots. It was also unlicensed and poorly named. Please review the GTA Wiki:Media Policy for more information. Thanks. Monk Talk 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I apologize, I added a description (summary) and put a license on it. But it remains of poor quality. I can't take high res photos on PS3, can I? So, yeah I did take it with a camera. I will not re-add this to the "Gang Attacks" topic until a photo with higher resolution is taken. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately not. Perhaps you can purchase a capture card, move onto a platform that allows screen capturing, or request someone else to take the picture you're trying to upload (use the talk page of the article :p). Sorry I can't help you anymore than that, I realise it can be frustrating. Monk Talk 17:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm a PS4 player as well, but I don't have a PS+ subscription, I have way worse stats, cash amount and level, and I don't find paying for next gen fun when last gen is still more fun. I'll try to buy a capture card. Thanks. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox Invitation Thought I'd invite you to my personal sandbox to practice around internal/model names for make-believe vehicles. If these vehicles ended up in a future DLC release, they're most likely coincidental and never intentional. Enjoy! ;) 00:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Policy Considering your blocking policy that was only made by you and was closed successfuly that no one can break it, you broke it. For my behaviour, it says that I should be banned only for one week since it was first time, not infinitely. Mind explaining ? :Looking at your chat ban log, we can see quite clearly this is not your 'first time'. :Let us also consider: *You have made only 25 edits, **10 of which are mainspace **7 of which are vandalism ***4 of which are hate towards users Let us also consider your behaviour on other wikis, your involvement with this wiki, and the behaviour in this wiki's Chat. :In conclusion, I have not broken the policy, I have not breached the policy, and the block will not be listed. :Monk Talk 11:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Bullshit. That's what I do on other wikis is not of your business, vandalism was already seen and even you gave me a chance unblocking me from infinite block, and also these 2 other bans weren't even connected to this wiki. Your smart brother banned me for no reason once. Mantiix (talk) 18:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::What happens on other wikis can have an effect on how people view you on other wikis, regardless of what it may be. Your vandalism was intentionally done, you cannot deny that it was not you, and personally your vandalism edits have come back to haunt you, as I feel they make up 50% of the reason you are now permanently banned from the GTA Wiki Chat. That is the end of this discussion. Goodbye. Monk Talk 19:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Inttxd "txd" refers to "texture dictionary" rather than individual textures, so only V has an "intxd". For IV just refer to whatever the interior texture is called and for 3D universe either leave it empty or note that that interiors are generic and shared with just about every other vehicle. And yes, that is correct. If there's a change in texturing, and it has a different name, then use this name. 11-13-2016, 11:09:08 (EST) Insurgent's Engine Model Image The correct terminology of engine bay is the hood open, showing the entire engine sitting in its space. Could we somehow circumvent that MOS/V rule since the Insurgent and the other vehicles have no engine model? If that can't be changed and would rather have placeholder images, then one image for the Insurgent's sexy hood coming right up. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 19:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :There isn't a need to change it - the MOS already complies with this exception: :Monk Talk 20:01, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I had never really thought about the logic behind the "engine bay =/= engine placement" rule, I'm aware what the bay means, however because the name "engine bay" was implemented into the design gallery system way before I even knew about the design galleries altogether, I had never really pondered on questioning it. We can change the title to "Engine view", if that would be more appropriate, as that does accept this exception, however we can't change the template field name without the help of the bot. Monk Talk 20:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree that "Engine View" is indeed a more appropriate name for that particular Design Gallery image. However, for ease of editing, I would strongly suggest that the template parameter name be changed to "Engine_view_imagename". Additionally, I noticed that the "Other modelling" image has the rather strange parameter name "Damage_view_imagename", which is highly confusing in my opinion, and I recommend changing the parameter name to "Other_modelling_imagename" or something similarly appropriate. :::UPDATE: I seem to have initially missed the gist of your last message Monk, as I now realize that you have already acknowledged the "Engine_bay_imagename" parameter name discrepancy that I mentioned above. However, as I also said, the "Damage_view_imagename" parameter name should also be updated when you make your bot update the parameters. :::11:28, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::As I said already, I can only change parameter names with the help of the bot updating all the pages, which I am not doing yet. Damage view is named damage view because it was originally what it was - a damage shot of the car. Monk Talk 16:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see. Thank you for clarifying. Just to be certain, when you do come round to making your bot update the parameter names, do you also intend to change the "Damage_view_imagename" parameter, since the image that occupies that spot is no longer used for that purpose? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Soon. I don't know, but soon. Monk Talk 18:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That is good to hear. Take your time, I am in no way trying to rush you. :::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:33, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Alright man. 21:43, November 15, 2016 (UTC) CJ's Friends page deletion Hello, do you mind telling me why did you removed the CJ's friends page that i created, i wasn't vandalizing you known... Tesshu (talk) 14:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :We don't need categories for individual "friends". Categories are categories, not specifics. Monk Talk 16:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your edits Good day, I have responded to your message on my Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:58, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Chat? KM13 (talk) 17:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Gallery edits on gang pages I get it. GTAFan86 (talk) 18:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day Monk, I have another job for your bot, but it is quite specific: make it add tags around Category:Userboxes links in templates if - and only if - the links are not already under the effects of tags. The reason for this is because a number of Userboxes apparently are not under the effects of the tags, as a number of User pages - including Sam's - are in the "Userboxes" category, which is almost certainly a result of an incorrectly tagged category in a Userbox template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it when I get the time. Thanks. Monk Talk 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Deleting template Hi. May i ask, could you delete my signature template ? You can do it when you have a time. here. --GTAFan86 (talk) 15:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Done :) Monk Talk 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:47, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat I wanna ask you a question in private chat Monk. Could you join ? I am taking your only 1 moment. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :About you man. Only 1 minute. Waiting for you. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Facebook Just don't do anything to your Wikia account, because I need a way to secretly talk to ya. MHM (talk) 03:19, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Capiton positions on Gallery's What is so awful about changing the gallery captionalign position ? Monk, i am just asking. I'm sorry if i make you nervous. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:47, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :You're not making me "nervous". The standardization is "gallery center", as the bot has been doing, as we have all being doing - I don't see why we should now start centering captions, it looks awful, especially on longer ones. Gallery center is quite enough. Monk Talk 15:48, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm. Alright. Thanks for explaining me. Well, i'm going to revert my edit on The Long Stretch page. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:53, November 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Swift Livery lol. don't panic. I knew that since the Flight School Update became a thing. Which is why I was explicitly against splitting off Swift Classic from Flying Bravo. The no-livery spawns in black. The livery spawns in white (because some liveries can be painted over). Dunno about IV, but the system DOES work in V. It's just that for some reason when you spawn it with trainers, it doesn't work. If you throw it into traffic, it will spawn as intended. Same for the Burritos - replace the popgroups file with Burritos only, and you'll never get all colors with all liveries. Burger Shot Stallion I'm guessing is because livery support and the clutter. And since R* always wanted it to be available from websites, they went with a separate model instead of "buy stock, customize it yourself in LSC". Tyrus either intended to spawn with a livery (but failed because the geniuses at R* made liveries a mod part), or they just got lazy. Why they added new colors, I don't know, but I have a suspicion going on as to why that happened. Marshall is just like Swift/Burrito/Whateverelse. Dump it into traffic, it will spawn correctly. Either way, yes, the script specifies what livery/combo it needs to spawn with when ordering from Pegasus, otherwise it would be randomized when you'd order it - and that'd negate the purpose of making more money off selling the exact same model while passing it off as a separate one. Post Op Boxville is either one of those: separate model to not fuck around with the original (especially because on Last-Gen R* thinks that vehicle models are not updatable, ever), make it easier on the scripting (copy paste model with all the work done vs an existing model coded over and over again to spawn with an exact livery and color combo), or someone not knowing they can replace models because that's not the first time R* literally copy pasted a model and used it as the mission/website vehicle (*looks at Heist Dinghy*). So yeah, the system does work as intended. The rest is R* logic, basically. 11-28-2016, 12:48:38 (EST) Regarding my deleted disambiguation page Good day Monk, I noticed that you have deleted my disambiguation page for "Vortex". I do not dispute the deletion, but if your rule were to be followed, should not the "Internet" page be deleted also? Like the former, that page is also for only two pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:52, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :Why not. I don't know every page that meets this criteria, I'm just saying, the one you created, it's literally 2 different things, not exactly disambiguous. Monk Talk 20:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I have deleted the page. Just to verify, how many similarly named pages should there be to warrant the creation of a disambiguation page in your opinion? ::UPDATE: I have re-read your delete reason for the "Vortex" page, and I see that you have already answered my question: at least three pages need to exist with similar names before a disambiguation page should be created. I will follow this rule in the future. Thank you. ::05:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:15, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Special Vehicles article Hello Monk, I have an issue with a particular page that has vexed me rather hopelessly: the Special Vehicles article has a header page that is used as a template on several pages, but it specifies that it is for 3D Universe vehicles only. Since special vehicles appear in both the 3D Universe as well as the HD Universe, the header is outdated, though I have not a clue as to what to do to make the header more compatible. Since you specialize in vehicle pages, I hope that you might have a better idea as to what to do. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:39, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see an issue - the template header is only found on 3D Universe pages, the games, etc. We don't need a header for HD Universe special pages, as no special vehicles have these unique properties in the HD Universe. Monk Talk 17:17, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::The issue is actually more specifically with the Special Vehicles article itself: the page has the header page template on it, but if you scroll down to the "By game" section, the list mentions HD Universe games as well as 3D Universe games, creating what I feel is a potentially misleading discrepency, as it might confuse people not familiar with the Grand Theft Auto series into thinking that games that are actually set in the HD Universe are in the 3D Universe. I would suggest either making some modifications to the header page template, or removing the template from the Special Vehicles article. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:59, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Camilo Flores Hey Monk, has Camilo Flores ever flipped out on everyone for no apparent reason and then decide to leave the wiki? Because he did that on the Watch Dogs Wiki, where he was a big help, and he just left flat out of nowhere. And I think he's done that here on this wiki before, if I'm correct. Am I? Just wanted to make sure, because he seems unpredictable. Chris6d (talk) 21:09, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Lol. Wouldn't be the first time. Monk Talk 21:32, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the "Administrator" template Good day Monk, I wish to thank you for correcting my error with regards to the |link= code that I removed from the "Administrator" template. Despite my edit summary, the primary reason why I removed the code was for consistency reasons, as neither the "Patroller" template nor the "Bureaucrat" template had it. I have since added the code to all the Staff templates. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:52, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :No trouble, thanks for finishing the job off for me. :I also wish to apologise if I came across rude on Steam chat; I was rather busy as the internet was going off, on, had to keep turning off my PC, etc. The issue I had was a fault in the wall socket which I fixed myself in the end anyway. Thanks :) :PS what are your thoughts on the wiki's Christmas theme? Monk Talk 12:55, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Not a problem, your frustration was understandable given the issues with your Internet, and I am glad that you resolved the problem. ::With regards to the Christmas theme, I remember that we used almost exactly the same theme last year, but I must say that the animated snow is a very nice addition. The only qualm that I have is that the background image is (for me at least) tiled vertically down the page, as opposed to remaining fixed when the page is scrolled (as the normal background image is). I attempted to correct the problem, but to no avail. It seems that the issue is a too-small image size, so if you have a larger copy of the image on your PC, I suggest that you try using it. By the way, how did you add the animated snow? ::Thirdly, have you had a chance to look at either of these two issues? If not, please try and look into them at some point. ::Finally, Just to verify, do you need to be logged into your bot account before it can edit, or can it execute its tasks spontaneously without you being signed in? I noticed that it did not automatically add a redirect page that I created to the "Redirects" category. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:19, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I do not have a larger copy unfortunately, I can't see how I can fix it from scrolling, it IS really annoying. The Snow is a JS script on the MediaWiki:ImportJS page. I planned on editing the script to make more snow fall but it dramatically slows down website loading times. :::I haven't had a chance to look back at the two pages. I can't see the main page issue so I can't really fix that really. Special Vehicles - I'll take a look. :::Bot - I don't have to be signed on on the wiki, just the AWB software. Not sure what you mean by the redirect situation, could you rephrase that? Monk Talk 15:50, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::With regards to the background image, why don't you try upscaling the image (stretching the original image using Paint, Photoshop or similar editing software), saving the stretched image as the default resolution, then using it as the wiki background. Since the image is stretched anyway in the background it should not impact its quality. Try upscaling the image to the same dimensions as the normal background image. ::::With regards to the Main Page issue, what are you not able to see, what browser are you using, and what page are you looking at exactly: the Main Page itself, the slider template or another template? ::::With regards to the redirects, there is no immediate issue as far as I can tell, but how long does it normally take between the creation of an uncategorized redirect and the bot adding it to the "Redirects" category? A few months ago I checked an uncategorized redirect that I made around ten minutes after I made it, and I noticed that it was still not added to the "Redirects" category at that time. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:01, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Main Page - I don't see the issue because all my devices are widescreen and fixed widescreen width. Perhaps you can try fix it yourself. :::::I don't think you understand how the bot works - it isn't just going to "add" the category any time a redirect is created. It isn't fully automated. I would have to tell it to add categories to the latest redirect pages, I can't get it to do it ANY time a redirect is created. Monk Talk 15:37, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Avi Like your avi and the thing next to it. Really brings out your holiday spirit and stuff. Also, I like the wiki background, and the snow feature. The snow even piles up on my keyboard (still on tablet, so it makes sense). MHM (talk) 20:57, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :While we were in chat, my internet went out. Also, don't be sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. MHM (talk) 21:49, December 5, 2016 (UTC) About Cam... Just being a curious little bastard, but what happened to Camilo? Seems that the vehicle model name assumption thing drove him off... with that being said, I probably answered my own question lol. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 08:59, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Camilo left because he "didn't feel welcome anymore". In actuality, Camilo left because he couldn't decipher a little old quote a like to live up to, "if a job's worth doing it's worth doing properly"; :When Camilo left "last" time, he said he wouldn't be returning again....what he meant was he wouldn't be editing for 22 days, which is . My only assumption, which is probably true knowing the past "fall outs" we had, is that he left (on the 18th of October) because he was "insulted" by my advice; in a nutshell, Camilo's main contribution in my concern was rewriting performance sections and basically trashing them with his poor grammar and English; while everyone is entitled to edit, I was merely trying to advise him to work on what bits he was rewriting so I wouldn't have to fix up his grammar and English. Obviously my advice was thrown out of the window when he left back in October and full-on taken as an insult just this November, so I have no intentions of helping the user again. :He left in November for one absolutely certain reason (given the edit summaries); he couldn't, as I already said, decipher the meaning of the phrase "if a job's worth doing it's worth doing properly"; as part of the infobox extension WildBrick created, I decided to help out as the major part in filling in all the fields. Now, being the quote follower I am, I decided it was best to take this slowly and get everything filled in on EACH page rather than rushing through pages and MISSING information. This infobox extension only took off just around the time Camilo left in October, which meant that I was really the only one working on it - I had no problem with this, as even WildBrick stated (no source, think was in chat?) there was absolutely no rush or immediate demand for the extension project, so I was laid back and planned on doing the absolute majority of pages. :Camilo returns after a " ", and sees that all the necessary information for the infobox parts, including the vehicles.ide, vehicles.meta and all CarCols.dat date had been added to the wiki by me recently. He decided to hop on the band wagon and "help", but when I (and WildBrick just yesterday) picked up on the fact he was merely guess-ing information for the infoboxes, I was very reluctant on letting him do that - of course, wiki being wiki allows him to edit anything unrestricted, so I can't and wasn't "stopping him from editing", I was recommending him to avoid "attempting" to fill in information if he wasn't solid on knowing it. Incidentally, I DID provide a pretty simple guide on knowing how to fill in this information into the sandbox, but I don't think he had the care to check this out, so more fool him for doing so. I guess you could say, he brought it on himself. So after noticing this, I recommended he stick to the 3D universe vehicles, as that's much less complex information (be careful, too complex may confuse Camilo). Of course, he partially stuck by this, but he still didn't quite get the message when I insisted that the job was worth doing properly, so he starts filling in 3D universe information and that caused problems when it came to 3D+HD universe vehicles, generic vehicles such as the Bus, Sentinel, etc, so now the EXTREME majority of infoboxes are now HALF COMPLETE, which has of course, really messed up my plans. :To conclude, he "leaves for a long time", returns when he sees the opportunity to practically hijack the speed and efficiency of my project, and then leaves me along with the guilt, blame and reputation of apparently "not welcoming him here". I am absolutely not going to stand being responsible for him leaving. He made that choice, I made it loud and clear for him to stop with the guessing information, the random reverting, the assumptions, etc, I made it clear how the project should and would have gone, how it was best to have gone, but he chose to ignore that, carry on, leave me with a partially-built project, and leave me with that. I'm a heavily depressed man, Tony, do you think I am going to stand for that? Do you think I will stand for being held responsible for something that isn't remotely my fault? I held my hand out with all the information needed to help him, even though I had no idea he was going to jump in the role of taking on such a big project, but I still allowed him to continue, and he left because he couldn't listen? Or was it just to make me feel bad? :As you can see, I have a lot to say about this, because quite frankly, I don't know what else to think. Monk Talk 15:43, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Import/Export Truffade is probably the Chiron. The Progen could be a newer McLaren, but it could also be the 12C. They're pretty popular and I'm surprised it hasn't been added to be honest. Can almost guarantee the Blazer Aqua is a quadski. Not sure about rockets though. Could the rocket Voltic be the Venom? It's either a car that fires rockets, or a car where rocket is a reference to speed. Think you're spot on with the DB11 though. I'll keep an eye out for leaked images of the content though, that will give us a much better idea of what to expect. The rumored December DLC was supposedly split in two due to its size, so we might not see all of them immediately. 5.7mil for a car though? Leo68 (talk) 22:12, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :The fact there's a Nero and Nero Custom supports the idea of Chiron and Chiron GT :My thoughts exactly with McLaren. Probably the 675t and its race counterpart. :Rocket Voltic is rocket voltaic - it's literally a Voltic with rockets attached, firing ones. There's a diagram pic from RSC leaked, same with the wedges. :The update will likely be like FAIFAF and bikers: Continuations. I reckon it'll release 13 cars at first, similar to previous large updates, and the other 12 across 4 weeks of 3 cars per week. Monk Talk 22:24, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds about right. Unless they drag it out like Bikers and we have 12 weeks of sales and a new vehicle every week. Most of the shit I'm seeing is fake, no images yet but certainly code. I expect it'll be released on the 20th, so that they can add the Christmas content as well. Leo68 (talk) 22:32, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Speedos The speedometers in GTA 5 are known to be completely false, I removed that part because speedometers always contradict actual speed. Matrexpingvin (talk) 13:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :And? It's still information, they're still statistics, even if they're "wrong", it's still information which varies between vehicles and should be mentioned on articles. The statement wherein the speedometer was mentioned was merely clarifying that the top speed of the car in both files and speedometers doesn't match the actual top speed of the car, it never mentioned anything about the speedometer being "correct". Monk Talk 14:05, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Look, I've made some mistakes and I'm sorry. I'll be more careful in the future and will only correct actual grammar and stuff like that. I never meant to have a negative effect on the wiki. Matrexpingvin (talk) 16:53, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Me In response to every mess I've caused, let me say that I am sorry. Really sorry. Basically my attitude was worse because of many problems in both personal life and on the wiki and, as you said, I hardly take friendly advices to improve my behaviour, which is pretty much a fatal mistake (finally recognize that), so, in an apparent unstability of my emotions, I was very depressed to even listen the proper ways to improve and not to "de-prove". If there is still an opportunity to edit around there, I promise that I would improve my editings and fixing anything that was messed up (and to not get involved in another future vehicle project anymore, just sticking to the basics). Can I be here? Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:17, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :You just can't resist can you? Honestly Camilo, whether you stay here or not is A) not my problem and B) not my decision. If you don't like it, go, simple. I don't like your attitude lately so I don't (and won't) want to help you. I can't just accept an apology when it's happening time and time and time and time again. You say you won't get in the way with things, and you do. I don't mind that, but when you get in the way and slow things down, OR get in the way and do things wrong, that's when I do mind. And your attitude at WD Wiki tells me this "BYE!" attitude keeps recurring. Monk Talk 20:31, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :I know this isn't any of my business, but Monk, you have to expect people to say things like Camillo said. Ali said he'd leave the myths wiki. Took him a while to mean it. I said the same thing, and it took about two months, but I did. I contemplated leaving wikia, but settled against it, because you're still here, and i can't hate every wiki, for something some tiny wiki did. Camillo, deeply consider whether or not you want to leave, before announcing it. MHM (talk) 22:20, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle Pages Thanks for filling in the blanks, I really need to replace the piece of shit I call my computer. On another note, have the other vehicles been found in the files? I noticed the ItaliGTB was up and I hear there's another 12 vehicles to come. Leo68 (talk) 21:50, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah they're all in the files: :*Nero :*Nero Custom :*Itali GTB :*Itali GTB Custom :*Ruiner3 (unused) :*FCR 1000 :*FCR 1000 Custom :*Comet Retro Custom :I'll create the pages tomorrow. The images of the vehicles up, I left the Legendary MS descriptions on the source of the main import/export page. :) Monk Talk 21:58, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Looking forward to seeing the Nero. Big fan of the Chiron, has to be what it is. RIP Adder. You could say RIP X80 too. Rocket Voltic is better in every way, and costs more (for those snooty folk who want to have the most expensive car in the game). Leo68 (talk) 22:10, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Nero Custom is a right rip off of the Vision GT haha. Shame that the Nero appears to share the same top speed as Adder (though I didnt look at the drag and force figures), and Nero Custom is .2 more than Nero. Lmao. Monk Talk 22:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Promotion request Hi, im HR-670, and I want to be a patroller of this wiki. I'm also a big fan vehicles in all GTA Series and real life.HURACAN-LP670 (talk) 04:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Good day sir, I see that you wish to be a Patroller on the GTA Wiki. Please refer to this page to make a request to be promoted. However, please do not lodge a request at this time, as you do not currently meet the promotion criteria, which requires applicants to have been active on the GTA Wiki for at least two months, with at least 500 constructive edits (though exceptions may be made on the second rule). :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Dodo Good day Monk, I seek your opinion on one of my recent actions: I added the Dodo to the "Amphibious Vehicles" category, as it is able to land on both land and water, and I wish to know whether you feel it is appropriate for it to be there. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:24, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good :) - Monk Talk 21:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::That is good to hear. I will leave it as it is then. Thank you for your input. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:16, December 15, 2016 (UTC) User:White44Tree We need to contact Wikia to make sure that he's no longer welcome in Wikia whatsoever so it prevents him from causing any problems on any other Wikias he sets foot in, as in him being blocked from accessing any Wikias at all. Its like he basically begs for attention and accuses admins for trolling so he'll need a hard lesson he'll never forget. Thought I'd let you know is all. 19:41, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :I do not believe that we need to go as far as that. While I agree that "White44Tree"'s behaviour towards me is unacceptable, he apparently intended it as a "joke". As I have already mentioned on his Talk page, if he had performed a similar antic on me as a close friend, I might not have minded as much (and I have at least one fairly close friend who does something similar (he routinely insults me jokingly and likes to jokingly call me a pedophile due to the fact that I have a fair number of younger Friends on Xbox LIVE)), but since he does not, it is a rather rude thing to do. I think that a month-long block - which Monk has already issued - is a sufficient consequence for his actions, and I do hope that he learns from it. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:18, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::You can never be too careful. Especially after what happened when another user went as far as to threaten to hack GTA Wiki, or any other Wikis, months ago, which led Monk into becoming irate. If he comes back the coming year and he still shows this kind of behavior, then he's clearly showing malicious acts and its imperative that actions must be taken seriously, not just here, but everywhere else. 03:27, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Special Vehicle Work Hey buddy. One question. What is more preferable to start with it? I'm thinking of creating each of the eight missions for the special vehicles and explaining how each of these works. The other option would be creating the page "Special Vehicle Work" and list every mission there, with a description of what vehicles are used and what to do in each of them. Any good hint? Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:23, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :On a second thought, nevermind. Maybe it is better to have them separated. Now I need to see where the "Special Vehicle Work" can be listed. (SecuroServ?, Warehouses?, anything else? I dunno). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:27, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::They're accessed through Secure Serv network, so that's where it should go. Warehouses aren't to do with these missions. Monk Talk 21:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC)